


My Darkest Hour

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt Kirk, M/M, Non-Consensual, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kirk has been taken away from Spock. But the only way Jim can retain his sanity is to envision his bondmate instead of his captor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darkest Hour

Art by: Elfqueen55

Behind my mind I hide it well.

The endless touch I fear and crave.

Pleasure and pain, a blur.

I fight him, but I want more.

I run away, but I let him find me.

I am sick, but he heals my madness.

I am lost, but wish to come home.


End file.
